I Wouldn't Mind
by Claypollo
Summary: Forever is a long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.


\- **Bien chicos. Sentaos, por favor.** -La profesora suspiró, agarrando a un joven por los hombros. - **Como os habréis dado cuenta... Tenemos un nuevo alumno en clase. ¿Quieres presentarte, Kyou?  
** Ante la atenta mirada de 24 niños de su edad, el chico se agarró bien a las correas de la maleta y apartó la mirada.  
\- **...  
** La profesora suspiró de nuevo. No le pagaban lo bastante por este trabajo.  
\- **Este es Kyou Yamato. Tiene 14 años igual que vosotros y viene de un pueblecito muy cercano de Ocsity. Acaba de mudarse así que portaos bien con él, ¿vale?** -Con la mirada examinó el aula en busca de un lugar libre. - **Ahora... ¿Dónde podrías sentart...?  
** No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase porque alguien levantó la mano tan rápido como una bala. La profesora ignoró la mano. No. No iba a condenar a ese novato a… La bestia. Intentó buscar otro asiento. Donde fuese. DONDE FUESE.  
\- **¡AQUÍ! ¡AQUÍ, TIA HUNTRESS! ¡AQUÍ HAY UN SITIO! ¡AQUÍ!** -El niño ahora daba saltitos en su asiento.  
- **¡DYLAN! ¡Soy la Señorita Huntress! ¿Queda claro?  
** Pero el chico no se inmutó.  
\- **¡Pero aquí hay un sitio! ¡Aqui, aquí!  
** La mujer se pasó una mano por la nuca, dándole un suave empujón en la espalda al nuevo.  
\- **Ve a sentarte al lado de Dylan, Kyou.  
** El chico le dedicó una clara mirada de "no quiero", pero ella le insistió con otro golpecito.  
Lentamente Kyou se acercó hasta el pupitre que estaba pegado al del chico pelirrojo con una coleta. Lo miraba con unos brillantes ojos de color rosa que le daban miedo. Kyou intentó ignorarlo y colocó su mochila sobre la mesa.  
\- **¡Me llamo Dylan Wilson! ¡Encantado!** -Le ofreció una mano, pero Kyou le hizo caso omiso. Después de unos minutos incómodos, Dylan la retiró. - **¿Vienes de un pueblo? ¡Eso es muy guay!  
** Y ese fue el final de la conversación, porque Kyou se sentó e hizo como si no existiese durante el resto de horas del día.

Por fin llegó la hora del recreo, y Dylan sacó de su mochila una lonchera con el dibujo de un mono morado. Kyou le dedicó una mirada con mezcla de confusión y disgusto. El joven de pueblo sacó de la suya un bocadillo de mortadela que le había hecho uno de sus padres.  
\- **Oye. ¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo y con mis amigos?** -Dylan se había apoyado en su mesa con ambas manos. Le miraba directamente a los ojos, como si se estuviese preparando para pedirselo.  
\- **...  
** Kyou parpadeo un par de veces, pero volvió la vista a su bocadillo y empezó a comer.  
El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza, y esperó algunos minutos pero al ver que no iba a obtener respuesta se encogió de hombros.  
\- **Nos sentamos ahí, ¿ves? Si te apetece o te sientes solo, simplemente acércate, ¿vale? Eres más que bienvenido.**  
Volvió a recurrir al silencio y Dylan se marchó.  
Pasaron unos minutos en los que se terminó el bocadillo. Ahora que no tenía con qué distraerse se aburría un poco. Lentamente movió sus ojos hacia dónde había ido su compañero de sitio. Estaba hablando con un chico rubio y otro con el pelo de color blanco. Reposó su cabeza entre los brazos con la vista fijada en ellos. Le daba curiosidad. No podía evitarlo.  
De pronto uno de ellos dijo que tenía que ir al baño, y el otro le acompañó. Dylan se había quedado comiendo de su lonchera del mono. Kyou se sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo clavó su mirada en la suya, y la apartó rápidamente.  
¿Le había pillado? ¿Iba a acercarse a molestarlo de nuevo?  
Con disimulo volvió a fijarse en él, pero seguía comiendo como si nada. De vez en cuando miraba su teléfono, pero poco más.  
Sus amigos no volvieron hasta que acabó el recreo.

A medida que pasaban las semanas Kyou aprendía un poco más de Dylan, aunque no era porque quisiese. Por ejemplo, se dio cuenta de que Dylan era el sobrino de la profesora que tenían como tutora. Y también se fijó en que cada día a la hora del recreo se iba a comer con ese par, que se llamaban Eden y Eros, y que cada día uno de ellos tenía que ir al baño y acababan dejándolo comiendo totalmente solo.  
Dylan por su parte aprendió que Kyou no era mudo como había supuesto en primer lugar. Sabía hablar perfectamente cuando un profesor le preguntaba o cuando tenía que leer en voz alta. De hecho tenía una voz muy bonita. Sin embargo, cada vez que le dirigía la palabra, era como si no le escuchase. ¡Quizás era sordo!  
No, pero eso tampoco, porque a los profesores los oía perfectamente. Entonces… No podía entenderlo.  
Kyou era un misterio para él.

La primera vez que le habló... Era un día lluvioso.

Kyou siempre volvía a casa él solo. Siempre comía en el recreo él solo. Siempre quedaba él como descolgado cuando había que elegir equipos en educación física, o cuando había que elegir grupos de trabajo.  
Eso era si Dylan no era el capitán de alguno de los equipos o grupos, porque entonces lo elegía de los primeros, pero siempre que podía se negaba.  
¿Por qué? Ni él mismo estaba seguro.  
Quizás se había auto-convencido de que alguien como Dylan nada más que le traería problemas a su tranquila vida. Esto no era un pueblo. Era la ciudad. Y los chicos de ciudad eran problemáticos. Eso es lo que le había dicho uno de sus padres.  
Dylan tenía toda la cara de un chico de problemático de ciudad.  
Por eso no quería tener nada que ver con alguien como él. Le daba igual cuantas veces le insistiese en que se pusieran juntos, o en que fuese a comer con sus amigos.  
Eso es lo que Kyou se decía a sí mismo.  
Dylan era problemático. Definitivamente era problemático.  
Sus temores se confirmaron cuando cruzó una esquina camino a casa. De inmediato volvió en sus pasos y se pegó contra el muro mojado por la lluvia. ¿Había visto bien?  
Volvió a mirar lentamente.  
Era Dylan. Pero estaba tirado en el suelo. Unos chicos mayores lo rodeaban y le daban patadas por algún motivo.  
\- **¿Están jugando al fútbol o qué…?** -Murmuró, volviendo a esconderse antes de que se diesen cuenta de que estaba ahí.  
No podía ser. Porque si no tenían balón, dudaba mucho que fueran a utilizar a Dylan como uno. Y aunque quisiesen él se negaría, ¿verdad? No era tan tonto… ¿verdad?  
Sus sospechas de que efectivamente no jugaban al fútbol fueron disipadas cuando oyó un golpe seco, seguido el grito de su compañero de pupitre.  
\- **¡TIO, TIO, TIO! ¿QUÉ HACÉIS?** -Otro chico mayor corrió hacia el corrillo. Venía del mismo camino que Kyou pero pareció no fijarse en él. - **¿NO SABÉIS QUIEN ES? ¡ES EL DYLAN! ¡ES HIJO DE UN POLI!  
** \- **¿QUÉ? ¡V-VAMONOS!  
** \- **¡E-ESPERA! ¡NO ME DEJÉIS SOLO!  
** \- **O-Oye… Aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿vale? Si hablas te atizamos.**  
Y dicho esto, los niños salieron corriendo en dirección contraria. Kyou, que había vuelto a mirar por la esquina se fijó en el pelirrojo, que seguía hecho una bola en el suelo mojado. Salió corriendo hasta colocarse a su lado y cubrirlo con su paraguas.  
Se arrodilló y empezó a zarandearlo.  
- **¡DYLAN! ¡DYLAN! ¿Estás bien…? Por favor contesta…** -Rogó, sin dejar de moverlo.  
\- **¿Ky...ou…?** -En seguida levantó la cabeza tan rápido como un cohete. Kyou suspiró de alivio al ver que al menos seguía vivo. - **¡WOAAAH! ¡KYOU! ¡KYOU ME ESTÁ HABLANDO!**  
Le dieron ganas de levantarse e irse. Pero… No podía dejarlo así. Estaba sangrando por la nariz, y tenía los ojos llorosos. Además ni siquiera tenía paraguas.  
Suspiró, y lo ayudó a levantarse con cuidado. Parecía llevar algo dentro de su abrigo que sujetaba con firmeza.  
\- **¿Qué traes ahí? Dame.** -Extendió la mano. - **¿Le has robado a los mayores o algo de eso?**  
Dylan le dedicó una mirada confusa unos instantes.  
\- **¿Robado…? ¿Eh? ¡N-NO! ¡PARA NADA! ¡NO SOY ESE TIPO DE PERSONA!  
** \- **¿Entonces…?**  
Dudó unos segundos.  
\- **Es… Es un secreto…** -Murmuró. - **¿Puedes guardar un secreto?**  
Esta era esa situación de la que le avisaron. Una situación problemática. Una situación que nada más que le iba a traer problemas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Eso lo sabía. Pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer…?  
- **...Sí.**

Dylan y Kyou se miraban fijamente, escondidos en el túnel de un parquecito de niños para refugiarse de la lluvia. El pelirrojo sostenía con mucho cuidado lo que llevaba en la chaqueta, y la curiosidad del chico de pueblo no hacía más que aumentar. ¿Qué tenía? ¿QUÉ TENÍA?  
\- **¿Estás listo?  
** Kyou asintió con firmeza.  
Y se bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta. Lo que vio, era lo último que esperaba.  
Un gatito. Pequeño. Era un bebé, de eso estaba seguro. Era de color blanco y tenía los ojitos cerrados. Ahora que Dylan lo había destapado no dejaba de maullar.  
\- **Gato…  
** \- **Su mamá ha muerto, ¿sabes…?** -El chico acarició al animal suavemente. - **Esos niños suelen jugar con los gatos a ponerles petardos en la cola, y querían hacerselo a este. No podía permitirlo, porque ya ha pasado por mucho. No merece eso. Mi hermana mayor iba mucho a darle de comer a esta pequeña y a su mamá, pero desde que se enteró que había muerto no quiso volver. Así que ahora lo cuido yo. Nuestros padres no nos dejan traer animales de la calle a casa así que estamos fastidiados con eso.  
** Kyou ahora miraba fijamente el rostro calmado de Dylan. Estaba hablándole desde el corazón de eso estaba seguro. El pelirrojo pareció darse cuenta y se sonrojó un poco.  
\- **¡P-Perdón! ¡Estoy hablando de más! Pero… Bueno este es mi secreto. Se llama Mimi.  
** \- **… Que…** -Kyou frunció el ceño. - **Nombre mas feo.  
** \- **¿E-EH? ¡P-PERO SE LO HE PUESTO YO!  
** \- **No me gusta. Suena a señora mayor.  
** \- **¿A SEÑORA MAYOR?  
** \- **Una señora de mi pueblo se llamaba Mimi.** -Kyou se colocó una mano sobre el mentón. - **La decíamos la Mimi la loca.  
** \- **¿L-LA LOCA?  
** \- **Si, porque era una señora muy rara. Es igual. No me gusta.  
** Dylan le extendió la gatita blanca que había abierto sus ojos de color azul.  
\- **Bien. ¿Cómo la quieres llamar?  
** Kyou agarró al animal con cuidado, y la colocó para que estuviese cómoda. Había dejado de maullar y lo observaba fijamente con esos pelitos revoltosos de cría.  
\- **Marie…  
** \- **¿M-Marie? ¿Cómo la de la película?  
** \- **Sí.  
** \- **…** -Dylan ladeó la cabeza. - **Está bien. ¿Te gusta, Marie?  
** La gatita miró al pelirrojo con los ojos bien abiertos.  
- **¡T-Te ha mirado! ¡Eso es que reconoce que se llama Marie!** -Kyou sonrió orgulloso. - **¡Hah!  
** Los dos chicos empezaron a reír suavemente. Cuando acabaron se miraron un rato, en un silencio incómodo.  
\- **Parece que escampa…** -Murmuró Dylan, limpiándose la nariz que aún sangraba con la manga. - **Mis padres me van a matar cuando llegue…  
** \- **Oye, Dylan. Um…** -Kyou extendió una mano y le agarró la manga. - **Mis padres… Mis padres buscaban una mascota. Um… Si llevo a Marie a casa um… A lo mejor…  
** \- **¿Eh…?** -Dylan tomó unos segundos para procesarlo. - **¿EEEEEEEH? ¿ADOPTARÍAS A MARIE?  
** \- **B-Bueno… Quizás… Puedo intentarlo.  
** \- **¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡No puedo despedirme de mi Marie así!  
** \- **No es tuya. Vive en la calle.** -Kyou entrecerró los ojos.  
El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.  
\- **Um…. Bien, acepto que te lleves a mi Marie porque se que la cuidaras bien.** -Lo señaló con el dedo índice. - **¡Pero! ¡Quiero que me dejes verla de vez en cuando! … ¿Vale?  
** Kyou soltó una pequeña risita adorable y asintió.  
- **...Vale.**

Habían pasado varios días desde la primera vez que Kyou y Dylan hablaron, y casi dos meses desde que Kyou había llegado a Ocsity.  
Eden y Eros volvían de uno de sus largos paseos al baño cuando se encontraron con una escena… Rara.  
Ahí estaba Dylan. Porque Dylan siempre estaba. Pero no estaba solo. No, no, no. Dylan estaba acompañado. No sólo estaba acompañado. ¡A Dylan lo acompañaba Kyou! ¡NO SOLO LO ACOMPAÑABA KYOU! ¡ESTABAN RIENDO! ¡DYLAN Y KYOU COMPARTÍAN RISAS!  
\- **Oye, oye, oye. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?** -Eros se agarró a la camiseta de Eden. - **Esto es muy fuerte.**  
\- **Dylan ha hecho un amigo. ¿Es así cómo se sienten los padres cuando los hijos abandonan el nido…?** -Murmuró Eden, bien sujeto a la puerta de clase.  
Dylan se dio cuenta de que le observaban, y saludó todo feliz. Eros y Eden devolvieron el saludo mientras que Kyou suspiraba escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos.  
\- **¡Hola! ¡Eden, Eros, Yukio!**  
\- **¿Y-YUKIO?**  
Eden y Eros dieron un salto, y se giraron con un grito exagerado.  
\- **Hola.** -Saludó el moreno con una sonrisita. - **¿Qué mirais?**  
- **¡YUKIO!** -Se quejó Eros, con un grito. - **¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!**  
\- **¿Hacer…? No se a que te refieres.** -Murmuró Yukio levantando las cejas. - **En fin. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Dylan se ha echado novio?  
** Y nada más pronunciar esto, a alguien detrás de ellos tres se le cayó el estuche que traía en las manos.  
\- **¿Dylan…? ¿Novio…?** -Murmuró un joven con pelo en forma de tazón.  
\- **¡Oooh! ¡Niya! ¿Has visto?** -Yukio señaló a la parejita. Dylan seguía comiendo y Kyou no había levantado la cabeza. - **Dylan y el nuevo están muy juntitos, ¿verdad?  
** Eros y Eden se miraron. Tenían que preguntarle si o si.

A la salida de clase persiguieron a Dylan hasta su casa. ¡Se estaba marchando con Kyou! ¿En qué momento había empezado todo esto…?  
Tampoco es que le prestaran mucha atención a Dylan.  
Porque vamos a ser sinceros… Era Dylan. Nada nuevo pasaba nunca con Dylan. Sólo… Estaba ahí. Es solo que esperaban que estuviese solo.  
El pelirrojo acompañó al chico nuevo hasta la puerta de su casa, y desde una esquina Yukio, Eden, Eros y Niya los vigilaban.  
\- **Bueno um… ¿Puedo… Puedo pasar?  
** Kyou suspiró.  
\- **Que sea rapidito…  
** La cara de los cuatro era un poema. Pero mejor se puso cuando a los quince minutos salió Dylan todo despeinado y con una sonrisa boba en la cara.  
\- **W-Wah… Me ha manchado toda la cara.  
** \- **¡Idiota! Es que tú la provocas todo el rato. Me la vuelves loca, ¿sabes?  
** \- **Hahaha. ¡Que adorable!  
** Necesitaban respuestas. Ya.

En cuanto Kyou cerró la puerta de su casa casi se lanzaron encima del pelirrojo.  
\- **Oh. Wow. Hola chicos.** -Dylan parecía sorprendido e incluso algo nervioso. - **¿Qué hacéis todos por aquí?  
** \- **¡CORTA EL ROLLO, FUCKBOY!** -Yukio lo señaló acusatoriamente. - **¡LO SABEMOS TODO!**  
\- **Dylan… ¿Es cierto?** -Niya se agarró el pecho.  
El pelirrojo suspiró, y se pasó una mano por la nuca.  
\- **Lo suponía… No podía ocultarlo por más tiempo.** -Murmuró.  
Los cuatro se miraron sin poder creerlo.  
\- **¿De verdad, Dylan?** -Eden saltó. No podía simplemente asumir que Dylan y Kyou estaban juntos. No le entraba en la cabeza. ¡Kyou merecía mejor!  
Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que Dylan contestó ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.  
\- **¡Esta bien! ¡Es cierto! ¡Pero quiero que sepáis que no es solo de Kyou! Él tiene la custodia porque mis padres no quieren saber nada de ella… Pero es de los dos. ¡Ella tambien es mia! ¡Los dos somos sus padres! Y no pienso renunciar a Marie. Por eso voy a verla todos los días.**  
Yukio abrió la boca un par de veces, pero nada salió de su garganta. Lo había conseguido. Los había transformado en piedra.  
\- **¿Tienes… Una hija?** -Murmuró Eros.  
Dylan asintió. Eden tragó saliva.  
\- **Y… Y esta Marie es…**  
\- **Una gatita. Es más mona…** -Dylan soltó algo parecido a un sollozo. - **No es ilegal ir a verla, ¿verdad? ¡No hago nada malo...! ¿Eh? ¿Chicos?**  
Los cuatro habían agachado la cabeza hasta darse un golpe con ambas manos sobre la cara.  
\- **Dylan. Es que nosotros pensábamos que tú y Kyou. Bueno ya sabes. Estabais juntos…** -Murmuró Niya con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- **Claro que estamos juntos.** -Respondió él, totalmente serio. La sonrisa de Niya se desvaneció por completo.  
- **¿EH?**  
\- **¡Q-Que Yukio y Niya no lo sepan lo entiendo, porque no son de nuestra clase...! Pero Eden y Eros…** -Dylan frunció el ceño. - **¡Estamos en la misma clase!**  
\- **¡P-Pero nunca nos hemos fijado!**  
\- **¡Si llevamos juntos muchísimo tiempo!** -El pelirrojo soltó un bufido. - **Desde que llegó a Ocsity, Kyou está junto a mi en el pupitre… ¡AH! ¡OUCH!**  
\- **¿QUIERES MORIR, DYLAN?** -Eros lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.  
\- **¡NO!**  
\- **PUES DEJA DE HACERTE EL TONTO.  
** \- **¡P-PERO NO ME HAGO NADA!**  
\- **Eros…** -Eden le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Desde la ventana de su casa, un joven de pueblo observaba la escena comiendose un paquete de galletas y acariciando a su gata blanca.  
\- **La gente de ciudad es muy rara.** -Murmuró Kyou, estirándose un poco. - **¿Dylan y yo juntos…?  
** Se fijó en el rostro del pelirrojo, que intentaba explicarse a su terrible manera, y se le escapó una sonrisita.  
Quizás… No le importaría.


End file.
